Commander of Kirkwall
by General Herbison
Summary: With Anders and the mages dead along with Meredith and Elthina the city is without a leader. Hawke steps in to maintain an uneasy peace with his friends by his side. But even now there are those who seek to undermine his rule and expel the Champion's family. Also featuring Fenris, Aveline, Isabella, Cullen and Charade. Will contain violence and lemons.


**I do not own Dragon Age and am currently counting down the days until I get my hands on Inquisition. I hope you will enjoy this little piece of mine set almost a year after the end of Dragon Age 2.**

"With the death of Knight Commander Meredith and the murder of Grand Cleric Elthina coinciding with the destruction of Kirkwall's mages it left a large opening for a new leader to step into power.

After having led the templars in their attack that position of power was now the city wide approved property of the Champion.

Stepping into the role as the city's leader was met with support from almost everyone. The event of his crowning was a joyous one in the Keep where nobles gathered to cheer as the Champion marched along the red carpet, escorted by his closest friends, his fiancé, and his sister the only known human mage in Kirkwall.

Taking the former Viscount's seat the Champion smiled at the ceremony before beginning the business of a new regime.

In order to ensure the security of the city and its surrounding areas he granted a special position of authority for Guard Captain Aveline whom he had known for many years and was one of his trusted inner circle members. Save for the Champion she was, and is, the most powerful leader in Kirkwall.

The templars, having no mages to deal with for the time being, became an elite unit of private security for secret matters too sensitive to entrust to regular guardsmen, they answered directly to Knight Captain Cullen who in turn relayed the wishes of the Champion.

Bethany, the Champion's mage sister, remained at her brother's side and was considered the most protected person in the land. Since having lost his brother and mother, the Champion had been adamant in protecting his younger sibling even facing down Meredith during the eradication of the mages to do so.

As for the Champion's other companions they too faced roles and responsibilities with their friend as the leader of the city.

Sebastian left to reclaim Starkhaven after bidding a fond farewell to his new friends and insisted they would always be welcome should they choose to visit.

The body of the apostate Anders was burned to ash. Many who witnessed the event said the Champion had a look of disgust on his face. It was well known that the Champion despised mages, except for his sister and his fiancé of course, and that hatred had only intensified when a mage had murdered his mother. Any new mage who arrived in the city was promptly placed in the Gallows where First Enchanter Bethany oversaw their training and ensured that they would not follow in Ander's footsteps, or they would face the same fate.

I did not become such a famous character and instead remained a common face in the Hanged Man tavern telling tales of the Champion's rise to power.

Captain Isabella as a pirate felt she would not fit in to the new order as set forth by her close friend. She assembled a crew and set sail on her new ship within a week, but occasionally stopped by for trading, repairs, new crew, and a chance to tease Aveline relentlessly for gossip.

Fenris, with his sense of freedom fully realised, became the unofficial leader of the alienage where he assisted elves having problems with slavery or nobles who saw opportunities to exploit them. His policy was to inform Hawke about it, the Champion had strong connections to the elves and always took time to hear about any problems they might be having. By aiding the elves they in turn were able to help improve his standing amongst their people. Many elves gained jobs around the city and even started their own businesses, all of which were overseen by Fenris as the Elf Ambassador.

Merill eventually married Hawke and moved into his estate where, after several months, she finally moved on from her nightmares about the deaths she had caused, especially that of her Keeper. The Dalish clan on the outskirts still wanted nothing to do with her but they did respect the Champion's good intentions towards their people which helped keep the peace.

But while the new regime lowered crime and improved business and the economy of Kirkwall there were always those unhappy with it. Most notable of these were nobles who disliked having elves as equals or that the Champion had his own private army of templars and a growing one of mages ruled by his sister while having the city Guard under his command.

Rumours spread that the Champion was corrupt like Meredith and had installed his loyal followers into positions of power so that no-one could ever challenge his reign. The rumours installed fear and doubt in the population despite the reassurance from the Champion that he had arrived in Kirkwall as a refuge and had only wanted to care for his family. The city had named him Champion after defeating the Arishok. The city had begged him to take the seat of power after Meredith's insanity.

Hawke's friends, loyal as ever, stood by him through the dark days. But there was nothing they could do to stop the people whispering. If the templars and the Guard started arresting people for talking against the Champion it would solidify him as the man they feared him to be."

"Bullshit."

Varric paused in his recollection and looked curiously at the member of the crowd who had gathered in the Hanged Man to hear his story, "Which part?"

One of the men stepped forward, "The Champion rose steadily through the ranks of the city ever since he and his apostate sister arrived. One minute their friend is a guard, next minute she's the Guard Captain. He got himself a powerful ally even before that expedition."

"Yes that is slightly true." Varric admitted, "But the Guard Captain at that time was corrupt. Aveline acted justly in bringing her suspicions to the attention of the Viscount, it was only fair that she be recommended to take the position."

"Convenient." The man snorted.

"Coincidence." Varric wagged a finger, "I suppose Hawke is to blame for the Viscount's death?"

Another man cleared his throat, "The Champion was frequently seen visiting the Arishok. He was spotted going in there moments before the qunari started revolting. Then in the Keep the Arishok openly declared that Hawke was worthy of respect. It was a clear collaboration between the two. The qunari got their book back and the Champion saved the people of Kirkwall. The qunari left and the Champion became a hero."

"Coincidence." Varric disliked repeating himself but had no other words for it, "Hawke tried desperately to maintain peace. When the Arishok wanted to take Isabella he had no choice but to fight to protect her, like he'd do for any of his friends as we would for each other."

Several people looked appeased but many others didn't look convinced.

"Look, Meredith went crazy and wanted the mages all killed. Hawke helped her since Anders," Varric paused briefly, "killed the Grand Cleric. He fought beside the templars to protect this city, who else would they turn to in order to lead them?"

"It was all a set up." A woman muttered drunkenly, "He had that Cullen ready to depose Meredith. Then he had his sister take over the Circle. Kill Orsino, kill Meredith, and replace them with his lackeys."

Even knowing the truth Varric was finding it hard to argue. It was clear that from the points of view of those who had not directly witnessed the goings on that in a way it did seem likely that Hawke and his friends had orchestrated a rise to power.

"Look, I know Hawke, you all know him. He's been in Kirkwall for five years now and in all that time has he ever done anything to make life hard on you? Has he robbed your stores? Has he walked the streets cutting down anyone who doesn't bow? No, he's been working his ass off trying to make life better and in return you look for conspiracies and secret agendas with more paranoia than Meredith on lyrium swords."

That struck a blow and he watched the majority of the crowd look at their feet guiltily. Even the men who had spoken out seemed less sure of their accusations. The drunken woman however pointed a finger at Varric, though it was aimed a good two feet to the left.

"You listen up." She swayed a bit, "I got a friend who says the Champion has an elf mage as his slave. She is a slave."

Varric rubbed his forehead, "Andraste's ass, that's not a slave that's his wife, did you not hear me when I mentioned that earlier?"

"Ooooooh." The woman promptly turned and walked away, "You want another round?"

"No thanks." Varric turned back to his audience, "Anyway, where was I…"

**(NINE MONTHS AFTER MEREDITH'S DEATH/KIRKWALL/HAWKE ESTATE)**

The Champion of Kirkwall, the proud and acclaimed warrior who defeated the Arishok, eradicated the mages, and brought order to the city, now lay atop his bed with a headache from dealing with whinny nobles.

It wasn't that he minded playing politician when he had to, but when two fully grown men were crying their eyes out that one's wife had picked a piece of fruit from a branch hanging over their garden even though the tree belonged to the other household who did the fruit belong to and who was the thief?

Hawke had tried to appease them by cutting the fruit in half and giving them each a piece. That resulted in another tantrum that one got a larger piece than the other. At which point he had discreetly gestured to his personal guards and they had removed the men under the pretence of "Your allocated time is up."

"Is there a problem, messere?"

His eyes opened to look at Orana, his elf servant whom he had rescued several years ago and employed to join his household. At first she had been confused that she was no longer a slave but had grown to love the place as her own home and happily embraced being able to work for the man who saved her from her old life.

"Just a headache." He closed his eyes again, "Nothing to worry about."

"Shall I make you some tea? Or would you prefer some lunch? I noticed you have not been eating quite as well lately."

Somewhere along her personal journey she had developed into a much stronger person. Perhaps it was due to Merril's constant encouragement or watching Hawke after he lost his mother but Orana really started to care for her employer. Her attention to detail would have certainly alerted her that he rarely ate and even when she could force him to eat something she had to stand over him to make sure he finished his meal.

"No, thank you." He rolled onto his side, with his back to her, "I think I'll just have a rest, that should do it."

She frowned slightly but didn't press the issue, "Very well, messere. Call me should you require anything."

But as she left the room she paused for a moment to listen before descending the stairs and starting to water the plants.

Since Bodahn and Sandal had left for Orlais the house had become rather quiet. Bethany stopped by occasionally but she was currently living in the Gallows where the Circle was housed. Apart from Merrill, Hawke, and herself the house was empty, well, there was one more…

Orana's pointed ears twitched as she heard faint footfalls and turned with a smile, "Hello."

Hawke's mabari hound barked happily and sat down eagerly for her to scratch his ears. The animal served as a guard dog for the house and accompanied Orana when she went shopping in the markets.

"He's not feeling well." She told the hound, "Just give him some time."

The animal tilted his head to one side and whined slightly at the mention his master was unhappy.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be better soon."

He let out a happy bark and bounded away.

"Wish I could be that easily comforted." She sighed and went back to her gardening.

**(CHAMPION'S KEEP/GUARD BARRACKS)**

Guard Captain Aveline fixed a glare on the man before her. It was a glare that had seen far braver adversaries running for their lives, "What did you say?" it was as though thunder rumbled when she spoke.

This current target of the merciless glare was shaking in his boots at having to explain the situation to the imposing woman, "Banners and notes posted around the docks. All calling for the Champion to be removed from power and a new legal representative elected. They say the Champion is planning to enforce his will with his templars, his mages, and…" he trailed off.

"And?" Aveline leaned forward slightly, "And his what?"

Having gone utterly pale the man mumbled, "And his…Ferelden bitch Guard Captain."

The snarl stopped just before passing her lips and instead she vented her frustration by slamming a fist on the desk. Her visitor jumped a good three feet in the air with his hands up to shield himself before realising she instead was pointing to the door, "Out!"

He didn't need to be told twice and bolted from the room.

Aveline placed both hands on her desk and sighed wearily. It was getting ridiculous. Before Hawke took control of the city she was seen as an icon of justice and security. Now she was branded as the Champion's lackey to enforce his rule on the people. The Guard knew the truth and stood by her despite the allegations, but if anything that just made it worse that her 'minions' were blinded by loyalty in the peoples' eyes.

"Aveline?"

She looked up and smiled at Merrill poking her head around the doorframe, "Is this a bad time?"

"Come on in Merrill." The woman gestured to a seat, "You're always welcome."

"Thanks." The elf sank into the seat, "I just really needed to talk to someone."

"Is something wrong?" Aveline felt the beginning of her protective side flaring up. Public image aside she would not allow anyone to mess with her friends.

Merrill frowned slightly, "It's Hawke. I'm getting worried."

"Is he still not eating?"

"Not really, Orana is doing what she can but he just seems so…defeated. I mean, he rules the city and has connections which allow him to control the templars, the mages, and he can always count on you for help, but it's the people, Aveline. He can't do anything."

She nodded sadly, "We got to where we are by killing criminals and quanri and insane leaders. Now we find that we can't follow that strategy anymore."

"We could." Merrill pointed out, "But it would end very badly for Kirkwall."

A moment of silence descended on them until Aveline noticed the elf kept glancing at, and rubbing, her abdomen and gasped.

"What is it?" Merrill looked around frantically while drawing her staff, "A demon? Bandits?"

"Merrill!" Aveline gaped at her, "Are you… pregnant?"

"Oh," the elf relaxed and a sheepish grin grew on her face, "Yes, I am."

"Congratulations!" Aveline stepped out from behind her desk; Merril rose to her feet and they embraced, "How long?"

"A few months. I was going to have a bit of a party and tell everyone together." She explained as they stepped apart.

"Does Hawke know?"

The grin vanished and the elf looked troubled, "No, and I'm not going to tell him yet."

"Shouldn't you?" Aveline frowned, "The child is his, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's his." Merrill looked at the floor, "But I'm not sure he'll be happy."

"Magic." The woman closed her eyes in realisation, "The child is a mage."

"His father was a mage, I'm an elf mage, it was likely any children we had would have magic."

Another period of silence fell. If there were two things Hawke had always been known for it was his love for his family, and his hatred of magic. That was even before Anders and the blood mage who killed his mother. As a result everyone had been shocked when he admitted his affection for Merrill who openly used blood magic.

"He will love the child." Aveline insisted, "He loves you and you're a mage. His sister's a mage and we all saw how he reacted when she was kidnapped."

Both of them shuddered slightly at the furious outburst from their friend when they went to rescue Bethany on the Wounded Coast. Hawke had cut down everyone in his way, then told the templars to execute the rest. It had been one of the rare times he had scared them.

"I'm sure you're right." Merrill's constant cheerful attitude reasserted itself and a smile crept onto her face, "Once he gets used to the idea we'll be fine."

**(GALLOWS/FIRST ENCHANTER'S OFFICE)**

"So, how are things?" Cullen asked as he sat down.

Bethany lifted a handful of reports from her desk, "In short, going well. Our numbers stand at thirty-seven, no hints of blood magic, and no-one has been possessed."

"Very good." He accepted the reports, "Any issues?"

"None." She shook her head, "They all know what happened the last time we fought the templars, and that was with the First Enchanter on our side."

The templar looked at her curiously, "If there was another battle you wouldn't try to help them?"

"I trust my brother." She stated, "He wouldn't allow it unless there was a damn good reason."

With a nod of agreement he rose to his feet, "Good day, First Enchanter."

"Farwell, Knight Captain."

**(FENRIS'S MANSION)**

"Are you certain you wouldn't rather be doing something more interesting?" the elf asked his guest as she took a deep swig from a bottle.

Isabella winked at him as she drained the contents before lowering it neatly onto the table, "Oh I don't know, we might find something interesting to do around here."

Fenris shook his head with a smile, "How have you been?"

"Oh you know, sailing the seas, having sex, fighting pirates, more sex, stealing treasure and more-"

"Let me guess," he held up a hand to stop her, "sex."

"Well if you insist." She promptly stood up and swiftly sat down in his lap, "Took you long enough to cave in."

The two shared a companionable laugh and the fiery temptress kissed his cheek before returning to her own seat, "How are things with the elves?"

"Promising. Several businesses have been established and the alienage is being remodelled into a larger community. It is going to be an elf haven."

"Sounds like the qunari compound."

Fenris handed her another bottle and lifted one for himself, "That was the original idea. With the elves all living in one place there is safety for them as well as a solid foothold to expand from."

"Expand from? How many are there?"

"Two hundred or so at the moment, after Hawke took power the elf population has been increasing. Since a lot of Old Town was destroyed and many humans killed during the mage rebellion there is a lot of free space available."

Isabella lifted her bottle in a salute, "You've been busy. Looking to turn the elves into a city of their own?"

"I want to give them freedom." Fenris stared into the fireplace thoughtfully, "In Orlais and Fereleden there are elves who have been slaves their whole life. Given the chance they can be so much more, like Orana, or-"

"Like you." She added softly, no hint of her usual playfulness, "Like what you have become."

"And what is that?" he asked.

She leaned towards him and gripped one hand with both of hers, "A strong leader who has faced many terrible things in his life and knows what others face. You came here with nothing and now have many close friends who would fight to the death for you." She smiled playfully, "And you look damn sexy in that armour."

He laughed and felt his concern fading away, "I've missed your visits. You really know how to lighten the mood."

"Right then," she lifted her bottle, "We'll drink to that."

"We shall indeed." He tapped his drink against hers.

**(THAT EVENING/HAWKE ESTATE)**

A sudden inspiration by Merrlil had manifested itself into a private party for their immediate circle. Hawke was told by his wife it was an event to strengthen friendships with the people they had known for many years and as it was one of the occasions when Isabella was in town.

Secretly the reasons given to the guests were that Merrill had a big surprise to tell everyone, and she implored that Hawke needed to see he still had the support of his friends.

The guests arrived in pairs starting with Varric and Fenris who casually started conversing with Hawke about the many elves who wished to pass on their thanks at his kindness before Varric recalled one of his tales about the time when Hawke punched a stone golem and shattered it… the reality was the golem did not break and Hawke spent an afternoon nursing his broken fingers.

Gaemlon and his daughter Charade also received an invitation, thankfully they accepted. Merrill knew that Hakwe's uncle still mourned Leandra's death despite having found he had a daughter. Hopefully this evening would cheer him up a bit more. The two of them moved away from the others as Gaemlon showed her around his nephew's home.

Shortly after their arrival Aveline and her husband Donnic also joined the event. Donnic and Varric moved to get drinks and discuss stories of the Guard's recent public reception while the Captain joined Merrill and the mabari at the fireplace to talk about the 'big surprise'.

The last duo to arrive was Bethany and Isabella. Giggling like a pair of schoolgirls they were on the receiving end of a suspicious Hawke stare. He knew Isabella would never harm his sister, but the stories she told… he had been slightly horrified when he learned the pirate had been writing letters to his sister when she had been in the Circle.

"Oh, lighten up Hawke." The Ravaini grinned and swiped a goblet from the table, "It's not like she's actually going to use that technique, she's not up to three men at once yet."

The two women exchanged delighted mischievous giggles at the sudden redness and horror that filled the host's face.

With all the guests arrived they moved to the upstairs library where a large dining table had been prepared and took their seats.

"Oh!" Isabella looked interestedly at the bookcase behind her, "I remember a few really good books I put in here somewhere for Kitten…"

Hawke spluttered and Merrill patted him on the shoulder, "It's alright Hawke, I haven't read them… all."

The table shared a laugh at the look on their host's face and he eventually grinned in admittance and submitted to a playful hair ruffling by his wife.

"Thank you all for coming." He rose with his goblet in hand, "It means a lot to me to see us all here after everything we've been through. Cheers everyone."

Everyone lifted their drinks as well to the toast and conversations broke out while Merrill darted to the kitchens to check on Orana and the food.

"How are you feeling, brother?" Bethany took Merrill's empty seat beside Hawke, "You don't seem like yourself."

His sunken eyes were a clear indication but the love in them outshone it, "Trying to run this city and pretending I know what to do, I never envisioned this when we were on that ship."

"You never wanted power. That makes you the best person to wield it." She said mythically.

"Thanks for the advice, oh wise First Enchanter." He smiled.

"Cheer up," she punched his shoulder gently, "Things could be a lot worse."

"Excuse me, everyone." Merrill returned and was looking rather more agitated and nervous than usual, "I, um, ah…"

Aveline cleared her throat loudly and silence fell, "We're all ears, Merril."

"Thank you, Aveline." The elf fidgeted with her hands as all eyes turned to her, "I wanted to tell everyone the news together. When I left my clan I felt I had lost my family, I was alone in a big city." She looked downcast for a moment before her infectious smile returned, "But I met you. All of you. You have all become my family and I treasure each of you for it."

Varric discreetly wiped away a tear, while memorising every word for a later story.

"Hawke," she looked down at her husband, who smiled up at her, "You are the most wonderful person I have ever met. When we first met I was an elf blood mage, but you didn't see that. You saw something in me that no-one else did. You loved me for who I was and stood by me no matter what until I realised my mistakes. A man who despised magic… I never thought you would even see me as a friend let alone becoming my soul mate."

She took his hands in hers and inhaled calmingly, "Hawke, everyone… I'm pregnant."

There was a moment of stunned silence, except for Aveline who smiled knowingly, before the guests made exclamations of joy and congratulations.

Hawke on the other hand sprang from his seat and swept Merrill up into his arms with a great cry, "Yes!"

Gaemlon was blinking in astonishment but a smile grew on his face all the same, "Congratulations you two."

"Thank you, uncle." Hawke lowered his wife to the ground, "I just… I never expected this."

Isabella of course had to add to the moment as only she could, "You're surprised? Really Hawke, everyone in Low Town can hear you two going at it. I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner."

Merrill blushed a deep red and Hawke awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "Really?"

"It's like nothing I've ever heard before." Fenris replied, "I doubt there is anyone in Kirkwall who didn't."

Hawke clapped a hand over his face, "Maker, help me."

"Relax, they're only kidding." Varric assured him, before adding, "Though there have been quite a few people mentioning the noises at night coming from this place."

Orana came rushing up the stairs to them, "Messere, there is a letter dropped off for you."

"Thank you." Hawke took the letter and quickly opened it, "What does…" he trailed off and his eyebrows contracted in seriousness.

"Problem?" Aveline noticed the look instantly.

That was when the explosions started.

**Please review readers.**


End file.
